El club suicida
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Jacob llega al pequeño y desolado pueblo de Forks, un pueblo en el cual llueve constantemente y es muy gris, al igual que la vida de sus nuevos amigos.
1. Yo, el nuevo

1.- Yo, el nuevo.

Mi nombre es Jacob Black, tengo dieciséis años y me acabo de mudar al pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington, esto claro por decisión de mis padres, ellos piensan que tal vez así vuelva a ser el chico que era antes, aquel chico el cual ha desaparecido por culpa de los imbéciles que tenía por compañeros que pensaban que sería divertido molestar al chico de la piel rojiza y que era de un tribu.

Pero bueno. Miro por la ventana de mi habitación y no me sorprende ver lluvia, nubes grises y neblina, vengo viendo esto desde hace ya una semana. Mañana empezare el instituto, mitades del semestre de primer año, que divertido. La escuela a la que iré es la del pueblo, mis padres querían que socializara con los chicos que viven en el pueblo en lugar de los que viven en la reserva Quileute, mi lugar de origen.

Me alejo de la ventana y me siento frente a mi ordenador, no es el más moderno pero al menos sirve y no es lento. Abro Facebook y me topo con que tengo alrededor de 50 notificaciones, todas con el mensaje "Fulano de tal ha publicado en tu muro", no me atrevo a abrir ninguna de ellas, sé que se estarán burlando de mí.

Decido apagar el computador y ponerme a ordenar mi habitación antes de que mi madre venga y me diga algo al respecto, además de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Una vez que he terminado decido dar una vuelta por el pueblo, solo para distraerme. Tomo mi chaqueta, las llaves de mi Harley y salgo de mi habitación, le digo a mi madre, que está en la cocina, que saldré un rato y que regresare para la cena.

Voy a toda velocidad por la carretera, pero conforme me acerco al pueblo voy reduciendo, no quiero que me multen o algo por el estilo. Me dirijo al pequeño supermercado y dejo allí mi moto.

Empiezo a vagar por las calles, tratando de recordar como regresar al supermercado para no perderme.

Llego a un parque y me siento en una banca a mirar a las pocas personas que hay. Un grupo de cuatro chicos esta alrededor de 15 metros lejos de mí, puedo observar que beben, fuman, comen comida basura y charlan. Son dos chicas y dos chicos, todos con ropas oscuras, pero una chica resalta; tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo, ondulado y le llega hasta más allá de la espalda baja, lo deduzco porque lo tiene en los muslos, cuidando de que no se ensucie, tiene ojos castaños, piel muy pálida, nariz respingada, pequeña pero bonita, unos labios rojos y un muy lindo rubor rosado en las mejillas.

Alguien le cuenta algo, parece ser muy divertido ya que ella se ríe y hasta se acuesta en el suelo, parece feliz. Levanta un brazo hacia el cielo y se le baja la manga de su polera negra, tiene vendas en los brazos, en especial unas muy abultadas en las muñecas, creo saber porque pero puede que me equivoque.

Un tipo muy musculoso se levanta, levanta en brazos a la chica que me ha llamado la atención y esta apoya la cara en su pecho, es como si se hubiera dormido. Los otros dos recogieron las cosas, en una bolsa pusieron la basura y en una mochila guardaron lo que aún les servía. El chico abrazo a la chica y esta lo abrazo muy fuerte. Se fueron.

Eso era muy raro. Decidí irme a casa. Por suerte aun recordaba el camino al supermercado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mamá y papá hablaban sobre cómo le había ido en su nuevo trabajo, al parecer le había ido bien, conoció a dos hombre pero no puse atención a sus nombres, solo a su apellido… Cullen.

Una vez que termine mi cena me retire de la mesa, no estaba de ánimos para nada. Desde hace mucho que no lo estoy.

Me meto al baño dispuesto a bañarme, si lo hago por la mañana sé que me costara trabajo pararme temprano. Mientras me enjabono el cuerpo no puedo dejar de pensar en la chica del parque, ¿Quién será?, ¿la volveré a ver?

Cuando salgo, escucho a mis padres hablar. - ¿Cree que Jake logre integrarse?

–Claro que sí, el volverá a ser nuestro viejo Jake… solo necesita tiempo

-¿Y si aquí le pasa lo mismo?

–No seas paranoica amor, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, además, Edward me dijo que su hija estudia en esa escuela, seguro se conocerán y llevaran bien.

Decidí deja de escuchar y me encerré en mi cuarto, me sentía cansado y lo único que quería era dormir.

* * *

 **Hola, nueva historia! como lo prometí, espero les haya gustado, al igual que Lo siento, esta sera una historia triste... y tal vez haya sexo ¬u¬ en fin, espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	2. Ella y sus amigos

2.- Ella y sus amigos

Mi despertador estaba sonando, solté un gemido, golpee el despertador y este dejo de sonar, tome la almohada y me la puse en la cabeza, no quería ir a la escuela.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían a mi cuarto, era mi madre, ella siempre venía a despertarme después de que sonaba mi despertador.

– Jake, amor, despierta, ya es hora – dijo mi madre asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

– Aja – me quite la almohada de la cabeza y camine a mi armario, saque una playera negra, un pantalón que también era negro, mis botas de motociclista y mi chaqueta.

Mi mochila tenía ya todos lo que necesitaba, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, me senté a la mesa y mi madre puso un plato con huevos y tocino, tome el tenedor que estaba a mi lado derecho y empecé a comer.

Papá llego a los pocos minutos y también empezó a desayunar.

\- ¿Estas nervioso, hijo? – pregunta papá antes de tomar otro bocado de su desayuno.

– No – respondo. El resto del desayuno transcurre en silencio.

A eso de las 6: 35 am salgo de mi casa, dándole un beso de despedida a mi mamá y a mi papá un saludo de mano, camino hasta mi moto, me monto en ella y la enciendo, arrancando y marchándome de casa.

Durante el camino sigo pensando en si la chica del parque estudiara en la misma escuela en la que estudiare ahora, espero que si ya que era linda…

Llego al estacionamiento de la escuela y trato de estacionarme lo más cerca de la puerta pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Me decido quedar recargado en mi moto ya que aún es temprano.

Conforme se va llenando el estacionamiento me sorprendo a mí mismo buscando a la chica del parque. Un jeep gris se estaciona a lado de mi moto y de el baja la chica del parque y el tipo que la cargó.

Ella iba con la cabeza baja y el tipo paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tal vez era su novio, no lo sé.

Una vez que la campana sonó, me dirigí al edificio, entre a la oficina de secretariado y les dije que venía por mi horario y demás papeles, una secretaria rubia me dio una carpeta con mi nombre y me guiño un ojo… raro…

Mire mi horario, mi primera clase era matemáticas… genial, empecé a buscar el salón pero estaba más perdido que niño en centro comercial sin su madre… en fin, camine por los pasillos, pero me detuve cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro, me gire y vi que la chica del parque estaba allí. – Hola, ¿Estás perdido? – su voz era muy melosa pero hermosa.

– Si, no encuentro el salón de matemáticas 2 – ella sonrió – Me toca esa clase, vamos juntos. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Ella empezó a caminar y yo la seguí.

– Me llamo Jacob, ¿y tú? – Ella se abrazó a sí misma y recoló su mochila en su hombro, la cual era de muchos colores y tenía zentangle art*

\- Renesmee… ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

– Si, llegue hace una semana desde Seattle

– Vaya, un chico de ciudad… llegamos, si quieres te puedes sentar conmigo, Emmett nunca entra a esta clase y se supone es mi compañero de pupitre – Asentí con la cabeza y entramos al salón.

El muy maldito del profesor me hizo presentarme ante toda la clase… odio eso, así la gente tiene tiempo para empezar a criticarme.

Me senté junto a Renesmee, ella era realmente inteligente ya que siempre acababa antes que todos los demás (me incluyo) y cuando apenas estaba el maestro explicando ella ya iba terminando la mitad de los ejercicios.

No era muy conversadora y como siempre acaba primero ella terminaba dibujado el resto del tiempo en un cuaderno de dibujo.

Cuando sonó el timbre ella se quedó sentada.

\- ¿No saldrás? – pregunte.

– Si, solo que siempre espero que todos salgan… ¿Qué clase te toca? – Saque mi horario pero ella me lo arrebato para mirar… me di cuenta que iba maquillada, llevaba sombra negra en los ojos, delineado de gato, igualmente negro y tenía rímel en sus pestañas.

– Valla… tenemos el mismo horario, que loco, vamos, nos toca Química 2 – Ella tomo su mochila y me tomo de la mano, fuera del salón estaba el tipo musculoso quien supuse era Emmett.

\- ¿Y él, quién es? – Me señalo con la cabeza.

– Es Jacob, el nuevo – Ella lo paso de largo.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de él, me anime a preguntar - ¿Ese tipo es tu novio? – Ella me miro como si estuviera loco, luego su cara se torció en un gesto raro y al final se rio. - ¡No!, dios no, es mi primo mayor – Ella negó con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora del almuerzo seguí a Renesmee, bueno, ella más bien me llevaba de la mano. Me llevo a través de un pasillo casi vacío y salimos por una puerta, daba a un jardín trasero y allí vi a las otras dos personas que estaban con Renesmee y su primo el día anterior.

Caminamos hasta ellos y nos sentamos. – Toma – Renesmee me dio una cantimplora, bebí de ella y el sabor de tequila me lleno la boca, además de que me quemo la garganta. Carraspaguee. - ¿Esto no nos meterá en problemas? – Pregunté, no quería que mis padres se decepcionaran de mí. – Nadie nunca nos molesta y nadie nunca nos ha delatado, no te preocupes.

Pronto descubrí que era lo que hacían Renesmee y sus amigos el día de ayer, drogarse y embriagarse para ser felices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando fue la hora de salir de clases me dirigí a mi moto, pero Renesmee y Emmett me detuvieron.

– Aun no te vayas a casa, Jake, vamos a divertirnos – La mire, era tentador ir con ella, Emmett, Clare y Quil… que va.

– Los voy siguiendo – Dije, Renesmee sonrió de lado y se subió al auto de Emmett.

Salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela, detrás de mi iban Quil y Clare. Todo el tiempo me pregunte ¿A dónde vamos?, aunque claro, hicimos varias paradas. Una en el supermercado para comprar frituras, otra en la licorería… la cual no daba una muy buena pinta pero al parecer Emmett era mayor de edad y nos vendieron fácilmente el alcohol; la última parada fue en un callejón… al parecer allí había alguien que vendía drogas. Por lo que se compraron (con parte de mi dinero): Porros, coca y éxtasis.

Pronto llegamos a una casa grande y bonita, algo alejada del pueblo. Entramos en ella, al parecer era la casa de Renesmee.

– Vamos a mi cuarto – la seguimos todos. Su cuarto era muy… artístico. Las paredes tenían muchos dibujos, su escritorio tenía todo tipo de cosas para arte, en el suelo había varios puf y había un tipo atril para partituras.

Renesmee nos indicó que nos sentáramos en semicírculo, ella se puso detrás del atril.

– Bueno, empieza la sesión 250 del año en curso, como tal, vamos a pedirle a Jacob que nos cuente de el – Ella me tomo de la mano y me pare, ella se sentó.

– Bueno pues… no sé qué decir – Quil se rio.

– Tienes que decirnos porque te mudaste y esas cosas que hacen de tu vida una mierda – Suspire.

– Bueno, me mude de Seattle porque muchas personas pensaron que sería divertido molestarme a diario, intente suicidarme y mis padres pensaron que sería lo mejor mudarnos aquí, es todo – Renesmee se levantó, tomo un mazo de plástico y dijo – Declaro iniciada la sesión de olvido – Golpeo el atril con el mazo y me empujo, tirándome al suelo.

Empezamos a beber, esnifar y fumar. Me sentía bastante atontado y cualquier cosa me daba risa. No podía parar de reír.

En algún momento, por lo que recuerdo, paso:

*Emmett bailo eróticamente como si fuera mujer

*Clare se llevó a Quil al baño y no salieron por un buen rato

*Renesmee nos hizo ponernos, a Emmett y a mí, ropa de ella… en especial ropa interior

*Quil, cuando salió del baño junto a Clare, bebió locamente… y vomito.

Todo era divertido… pero todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. Terminamos en el suelo, mirando el techo y casi durmiéndonos. Renesmee estaba a mi lado, y, antes de que yo cayera dormido, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, me beso en los labios y me susurro – Bienvenido al club suicida.

* * *

 **Hola, espero les allá gustado, siento yo quedo algo largo, no se. Se esperan sus opiniones.**

 ***Zentangle Art: es un tipo de arte que se usa mas que nada para hacer mandalas, es una palabra compuesta. Zen: del chino Relajación y Tangle: del ingles, que significa embrollo o revoltijo.**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


End file.
